Jealousy
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: Set in the Go series and after Raimon match against Hakuren. The reason why Gouenji turned Hakuren against Fubuki. Sucks, One-shot, Short fic and Shounen Ai.


Warning an OOC Gouenji.

~At the Fifth sectors HQ~

"Shuuji-sama there is someone here to see you." One of the security guards Said bowing in respect.

"Send them in." Ishido Shuuji ordered.

"Yes sir." The security guard said bowing again then leaving.

The door opened once again and the person who came in made 'Ishido' heart flutter.

"Everyone leave." 'Ishido' commanded.

And everyone left.

"It's nice to see you again Shirou." 'Ishido said smiling at him.

"I wish I could say the same Gouenji." Fubuki replied to Gouenji frowning.

"What's the matter Shirou, you're frowning and not calling me Shuuya." Gouenji said frowning and looking hurt.

"Why did you make me quit being the coach of Hakuren?" Fubuki said boldly and looking determined. You could tell he had been thinking about it a lot.

"And why would you want to know that?" Gouenji asked walking up to him.

"Because you know how much Hakuren means me to yet you turned the whole team against me and made me quit being their coach." Fubuki Answered looking straight into Gouenji eyes.

"And what if I don't tell you?" Gouenji asked smirking.

"Oh trust me I will find a way for you to tell me why you did what you did." Fubuki said smirking back at him. (A/N: Not like that people please stop thinking that way.)

Gouenji now looked interested.

"Oh really now, please do tell." Gouenji said.

Fubuki then leaned into Gouenji ear and whispered.

"I'm breaking up with you." He then leaned back and looked at Gouenji.

Gouenji looked heartbroken.

The second Fubuki said those words Gouenji wanted to die more than anything else.

Then minuet he said those words he wanted to take them back but really wanted to know why Gouenji did what he did.

"I will tell you just don't break up with me I love you more than anything." Gouenji said looking desperate.

On the outside Fubuki looked really happy but on inside he really wanted take back his words, he really regrets saying them his heart clenched in sadness.

"The reason why I mad you quit Hakuren and made the team against you was because they was spending too much time with you and they had all your attention especially that boy Yukimura I think his name was." Gouenji replied sadly.

"What?" Fubuki asked in disbelief.

"They had all your attention and you spent all your time with them that you would never spend time with me or pay attention to me so I thought that if you were no longer the coach of Hakuren then you would spend time with me." Gouenji answered looking down on the verge of tears.

"But I thought you were too busy being the Holy Emperor to spend time with me so I spent my time with Hakuren." Fubuki said guiltily.

"Shirou I have all the time in the world if it's to spend time with you." Gouenji said looking up at him.

"Oh Shuuya." Fubuki said hugging him.

Gouenji looked happy at the fact that Fubuki called by his first name. He hugged back.

Then they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and sweet.

When they parted Gouenji leaned in a whispered into Fubuki ear, he said.

"How would like to be Gouenji Shirou? Shirou will you marry me?" Fubuki looked shocked.

He looked at Gouenji, who was kneeling on the floor with a velvet box which had an ice blue snowflake ring inside. Fubuki was on verge of tears but from happiness.

"Yes but on one condition."

"And that is?" Gouenji asked.

"That you let me be the coach of Hakuren again." Fubuki answered.

"If that's what you want then okay you can Hakuren coach again." Gouenji replied.

Fubuki then jumped into Gouenji arms and cried in happiness. Gouenji then slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him again.

"I love you and I can't wait until you're a Gouenji." Gouenji said smiling at Fubuki.

"I can't wait either and I love you too." Fubuki replied back to Gouenji also smiling.

They then pulled into another kiss and they were enjoying it until Fubuki said.

"You know when we tell Yuuka she would plan the whole wedding."

"Shit"

The End.

Tell me what you think and if you want a wedding sequel then tell me in the comments.

Inazuma Eleven Forever out.


End file.
